warioware: RED
by barrylawn
Summary: wario must save the world from being red, CAN HE DO IT?


WARIOWARE: RED

one day wario was in his bed sleeping

he should be making the new warioware game but he was asleep

and because he was asleep he couldnt work on the new warioware game because he wasnt awake

but then dreamy wario realized that if he didnt make it he wouldnt make money so he became a wake

but he was still in the dream

"WAAAAHT?" said wario "why is a world full of red" he said because the world was the red the walls were red the windows were red the curtains were the red the shoes were red and the air was red

he tried to wake up but he was already awake so he cant do that.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DIS EES UNNACCEPTABELL!" shouted wario

he decided to do something about his house so he got out his phone and dialled his friends number

bring

bring

bring

beep

"hello" said the phone

"hey bob get ovah here i need ya ta fix mah house"

so bob came over and took the house down and replaced it with white and yellow and stuff and he was singin like "BAAAAAAAAWB DA BILLLLLLKAAAAAAAA"

"done" siad bob "now gimme ur money or else"

"wahaha" laughed wario "u dont scare me its not like ur an assassin"

"WHAT" said bob sweating

and then wario PICKED HIM UP AND THREW HIM OUT OF AMERICA

"HAVE A WARIO DAY!"

wario then got in his car which was also red

"WAHHH! DIS IS REDICULOUS!"

he threw the car in a garbage can full of purple paint and took it out again

"wahaha excellent"

wario drove down to the beach and got in his private rowing boat and rowed to crygors island

"yes its very strange" said crygor who was redder than he was in touched "i like being two colors but here i am full of red"

"can you help me solve this mistary crygor?"

"yea" said crygor and he dragged a robot out from machine "alright mike figure it out"

"computing. computing. la la la LA LA LA LA LA LA! IMA MIKE AND IM-"

"shut the FUCK up!" shouted wario throwing a paint can at mike and he BLEW UP!

"STUPID WARIO! NOW I GOTTA SEND HIM BACK TO THE MOON! AGAIN!" shouted crygor and he tied mike to a rocket and sent it to space

"wait" said wario who saw a paper land where the rocket blasted off "OH CRYGOR LOOK ITS HIS RESULTS!"

wario picked up the results and read them

"the color red is of the same sex values of... MARIOS HAT!"

"WAAAT" said crygor

"WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed wario

he ran out of the lab and got in his car and drove down to

wait

where does mario live

wario pondered this question

"O WAIT I KNOW!"

so he drove down to the volt house and opened the door to let himself in

"wahahallo!" said wario

he ran to 9 volt who was on table

"hey nine i need ur NES"

"ok"

9 volt got off the table and plugged in the NES

"NIIIIINE VOOOOOOLLLLT" screamed 5 volt who ran in "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DOING UR HOOOOOMEWOOOOOORK!"

she slapped him in the face and plugged out the NES

"BITCH U GTFO OR ILL-"

5 volt picked wario up and THREW HIM OUT THE WINDOW!

"OWWWWCH" shouted wario scratching the broken glass out of his ass

wario broke in through the window and wiped the broken glass from his face

he saw 9 volt crying on the ground

"shes taken my sweet NES away from meeeeee!" cried 9 volt

wario stiffed

if he couldnt get the NES the world was fucked to be red forever

"dont a worry ill save it" said wario

he broke down the door

"OBJECTION!" shouted 5 volt "MINIONS! STOP THAT MAN!"

and then the dishes and the vacuum and the sink the toilet the salad and anything else mothers use came to life

"WAAAA NOOO!" shouted wario

he bash the dishes and they cut his elbow and then de vaccuum tied around his neck

the sink hit his jaw open and the salad entered his body!

"BLECH GROSS STOP NOOOO" screamed wario

"more more!" shouted the faucet and his face filled with red tomatos

"BLECBLECKBLECKBLECK"

"alright minions let him wash it out" said 5 volt so the toiler went up and poured its yellow water into his mouth

"BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH"

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA" laughed 5 volt like a witch "now minions... REPEAT!"

just then

BRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT

WARIO FARTED AND IT WAS REALLY GROSS IT SMELT OF RED ROTTEN SALAD AND PISS

"EWWWWWWWWWW" moaned the dishes and the salad and they died and the vaccuum lost hold of his neck and wario cannonballed away and flew around the room like a rocket on gas and then he flew into 5 volt and knocked her into the basement

"fucking whorecunt" said wario

he went up to her bedroom and broke open the chest and looked inside

DA DA DA DAAAAAAA

he got de NES so he went down to TV

he plugged it in and started the game

"get REDDY mario"

SUPER MARIO BROS

GAME START

wario walked to the left and died to the goomba

"holy shit!" saidd the goomba and he danced around the screen "i did it! I FINALLY DID IT!"

AND AS HE WAS DANCING

THE WORLD STOPPED BEING RED

"WAHAHAHA!" laughed wario "I A DID IT!"

he went to his normal home and released his new game, warioware: COLOR SPLASH

THE END


End file.
